Love Me If You Dare
by ellibells
Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. What if Chuck and Blair who have never met until one fateful night agree to a game of dares. Are you brave enough or aren't you? "Cap ou pas cap?" -That's when he felt the ring pressing against the palm of his hand. Her head titled to him as she raised her eyes wide in challenge- AU Loosely based on the French film
1. Blind

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 1: Blind

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: **Hello there!** For those of you who have read my previous stories, you will know that I have recently finished a multi-fic called Two Beautiful Strangers. Well, although I love that story, I don't feel I gave the ending the justice it deserved and I think it turned out differently to how I wanted it to. Anyway, I wanted to write another **AU based on Chuck and Blair as strangers** and watching my favourite film, this idea popped into my head!

If you haven't watched **Love Me If You Dare (Jeux d'enfants)**, it is a French film and you should watch it as it's amazing! It is twisted, beautiful and a crazy story of love and dares.

We all know Chuck and Blair loved to play games and I think this plot is perfect for them. It is not identical to the film, I have written it in my style with different dares but some will still be based around the film. With all the crap going on in the show, this story explores Chair finding themselves and **falling in deep, crazy, great love** that is the **essence of Chuck and Blair.** I still believe the love is alive and will continue to believe til the very end. **CHAIR LOVE** people!

HUGE THANK YOU to my lovely **S,** _**Dublin**_**_14_**, love you lots for being my Beta on this chapter and maybe more?... :) You're amaze :D x

So forget the show! Come with me on this mad journey and** enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

"Would you excuse me? I need to use the ladies room." Blair excused herself politely as she stood abruptly and left her date sitting like a lemon.

Rolling her eyes she sighed as she made her escape, noting on her way that a rather good looking gentleman on the table behind hers seemed to be making the exact same escape as her.

Not thinking anything more of it, she merely smirked at the hilarity of her date and how she planned on harming her best friend when she next saw her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Making his excuses politely, Chuck made his way to the bar, pulling his phone from his pocket for appearances and thankfully leaving the evenings unsatisfying entertainment behind.

As he gestured to the barman to get him a drink, he made a mental note to cause Nathaniel some pain for the agony his best friend had inflicted on him through this tedious blind date.

Swallowing his scotch straight, his eyes couldn't help but land on the petit brunette who was making her way towards him at the bar. He had noticed her the whole evening. She was quite exquisite. Flawless in every way, from her attire, to her face, to her small perfectly manicured hands, to way she carried herself.

His sights didn't waver when she pulled up a bar stool next to him before ordering a gin martini and finishing the glass without even flinching.

"Thirsty?" Chuck spoke first, the brunette looking up curiously to see who this mysterious voice was coming from.

She smiled surprisingly at the man she had noticed only moment earlier.

"Not at all. I just came to the conclusion that the date I'm on may be at least a little more amusing if I'm drunk." She shrugged at her admission before ordering another drink.

"Well in that case, the next one is on me." Chuck offered and she nodded graciously accepting the free drink.

"What's your excuse?" Blair asked, tilting her head, making estimations of this man's age, purpose.

"Blind date with a woman who has the mental age and intelligence of a ten year old." He muttered sipping on his scotch.

"Wow. Likewise…well except my blind date is quite clever but boring as hell. I lost interest when he started talking about issues in the Far East." She laughed, the buzz of alcohol already taking its effect on her petit body.

Chuck laughed lightly at her before offering her his hand.

"Bass." He nodded and she pleasingly took his hand in her small one.

"Waldorf." She replied with ease adage straightened herself a little.

"I'm so bored." Blair broke the silence and Chuck frowned.

"I am already aware; I think we have that in common." He smirked at her

"No! I'm not just bored of my date, well I am but no, I'm bored of life! Have ever just wanted to live in the moment? Do something wild and not care about the consequences?" She turned to him not knowing what to expect but when she was received with a warm smile, she waited for his response.

She looked to him, watched him for a moment, allowing her perfectly manicured fingers to grip to shiny wood of the bar.

"I did that all through my teens, but lately, not so much." He admitted.

"Why is that?" She asked with a frown.

"Because I'm not a kid anymore?"

"Nope. Wrong answer. All my life I have been this pristine, good girl who does everything she is supposed to. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and job but, it's just bland and safe. I don't want to be that girl who does what everyone expects her to, anymore. I want to take risks, live in the moment. Why should you settle down? Being matured doesn't mean you can't have fun and take risks." She explained, pausing to look at the charming man before her, seeing his features light up with interest.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying this because you've numbed your rational thinking with alcohol?" He laughed lightly as she lolled her head from side to side in disagreement; evidence enough that the alcohol was having some effect.

"That…could be a factor attributing to this conversation but no…" She pointed her index finger into the air to make her point before crashing it down against the bar once more.

"I want to feel free! I need to take a leap, go crazy. Why should people dictate our lives, you know?"

"I think you might be right..." He smiled a little as he watched her nod with confidence before smile triumphantly.

"I'm always right. You're a quick learner..." She teased.

"You are something else..." He pondered his compliment as she smiled.

"How about it? I know we are two strangers and this probably sounds crazy but let's take a risk. Game or no game?"

"What did you have in mind?" He eyed her curiously.

She really was magnificent. He had never met anyone like her, he made him want to do anything, be anything and he knew right now that whatever she propositioned him, he would take it without hesitation, commitments and responsibilities be damned.

"A game of dares. We dare one another, no matter what it is; we accept game or no game. Each time a game is set we exchange a piece of insurance that we will keep our promise. Do you have anything we could use, something significant maybe?"

Frowning, Chuck poked around his pockets but unable to find anything, his eyes landed upon his pinky ring. Slipping it off without hesitation, he placed it on the bar between them.

"It looks important?..." Blair frowned at his sentiment as it sat on the bar before them.

"It was my fathers…" He admitted, looking away from her at the point.

She could feel the tension between and knew as he rubbed his little finger subconsciously that this was exactly what they needed. Part of her was curious to ask about his past tense statement but the wall he was now standing behind told her that it was not her place. Not right now.

Changing the mood around as quickly as it had turned, Blair spoke again, more enthusiastically this time.

"Perfect. Once you accept, there is no backing out, its game or no game. No matter how long or short, good or bad the dare. Are you capable or aren't you? Cap ou pas cap?"

Like a bee to honey he was caught. Sliding the ring across the bar towards her hands, the game had begun.

"Go over to my date and make an excuse why I will be leaving with you this evening. Cap ou pas cap?" Chuck raised his eyebrows in challenge as Blair smirked and stood, slipping the ring on her index finger as she went.

"Cap." She responded easily, walking with a sway in her hips as she sauntered over to her table.

As he watched her leave, he moved across the bar casually to see her fulfill her dare, smiling with satisfaction as she did so.

"Excuse me; Mr Bass wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to finish this date, primarily due to the fact that he doesn't generally go for blonde, cheap looking gold-diggers. Oh and secondly because he will be leaving with me." Blair smiled awkwardly, accepting the abuse she was given by the dirty blonde before sauntering away from a flustered looking blonde and back towards Chuck.

Chuck smiled in amusement as Blair's date sat bewildered a few tables away.

Soon enough she was next to him again and without warning, she had slipped his ring off her index finger and back into his hand, her fingers linking with his momentarily as they both felt a spark ignite at their touch.

Whispering in his ear with a mischievous smile, Blair spoke.

"Let my date down gently, won't you? Cap ou pas cap?" She added.

Pushing himself off the bar, he didn't need to be told twice as he strutted towards the well dressed man sat at Blair's table.

"Excuse me, Miss Waldorf wanting me to let you know that this date will not be continuing because although she has had a lovely evening so far, she noticed you had rather small hands and well, you know what they say about small hands..." Chuck clenched his teeth with an awkward shrug before continuing.

"Although she regrets that you wouldn't be able to fulfill her needs in those respects, she did say that the young, blonde lady on the next table is looking for a replacement date and you may just meet the requirements." Chuck nodded before finally adding his goodbyes.

"Do have a good evening."

The smirked on his face a he shook his head was enough to make her laugh into her martini glass.

"What did you say to the poor guy?" She laughed, supping her martini with appreciation as Chuck came to stand in front of her as she perched against her bar stool.

"Oh, just that his femininely small hands were an indication that you thought he had a small penis…" He shrugged in a rugged tone as a smirk started to grace his perfect lips.

As he watched her lips turned into an 'o' before breaking into a small but curious laugh, he continued.

"And I also happened to mention that he couldn't possibly satisfy you in the bedroom department...due to his _little_ problem…" He announced in a calm tone, a grin of victory playing on his lips.

"I'm intrigued why you would assume his _little_ problem would have any effect on my satisfaction…"

The words had playfully slipped from her teasing lips before she could stop herself and when she wasn't expecting it, he leaned in close so his lips were dangerously close to the shell of her ear before speaking.

"Because…high maintenance women like you…are known to be minxes in the bedroom…" he drawled suggestively in a low tone which sent chills down her skin. His breath on her neck elicited her to close her eyes tightly.

When he pulled away, he smirked in appreciation to the obvious effect he had on her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she quickly straightened herself.

"Touché."

She didn't want to give him that satisfaction of a complete confirmation so instead she opted for an indirect response which he seemed to take easily.

"I'm glad I meet your new seal of approval. Now did we make these excuses for a reason or are we going to sit here all night?" He asked, once again slipping the ring from his little finger.

"Let's get out of here?"

"Where?" She paused for a moment, contemplating his request as he presented the ring to her in between his index finger and thumb.

"Anywhere." He shot back in a whisper as he smirked at the glimmer starting to show in her curious eyes.

"How do I know you're not some psycho whose going to kidnap me and keep me prisoner?..." She shrugged as she watched his expression change into a playfully, dangerous smirk.

"You don't." He offered honestly as he allowed her to catch his gaze.

She was lost in his dark, hazel orbs. What she saw told her she could trust him. She saw a burning desire in his eyes that matched hers, like fate had drawn them together and now more than ever, she needed to take the leap. Jump.

Finally, Chuck broke the silence, blinking her out of her reverie.

"Cap ou pas cap?"

"Cap." She smiled confidentially, presenting him with her index finger.

Allowing him to grasp her small hand in his, she took pleasure in watching him slip the gold ring onto her small finger as tingles of electricity shot through their bodies.

He smirked once more, offering her his arm before the departed together.

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts? This chapter wasn't a long one because I wanted to get everyone into it and set the scene but please let me know what you think about the plot and if I should continue.

Any favourite bit, quotes? **Anything!** Thoughts, feelings, you name it, I want to know :) **Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing! :)**

And for those of you who aren't familiar with french or the film, **_Cap ou pas cap? _**This translates into, _**Are you capable or aren't you?**_ Or, **_Game or no game? _**Take it how you want but in the film, this is the set up and I feel because Blair has a french upbringing so to speak, Chuck is going along with her and is willing to get lost with this beautiful stranger. That is all! **Thanks again!**


	2. Limitless

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 2: Limitless

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: Hey kids!** Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews I received!** Quite honestly I had a good feeling about this story and the plot I started with but I am sooo **HAPPY** that you all like it! I am going to make a promise that this is not going to follow Two Beautiful Strangers, but the premise of Chuck and Blair feeling safe and comfortable with each other although they are strangers is involved here.

I think i'm talking a load of bull! I know what I want to say but I can't say it properly**! Ahhhhhh!**

Again, I hope you get involved and feel some of the character's emotions here and the atmosphere I am trying to set. T**hink season 1 Chair! Games, deceit, sexiness! Get lost with me!**

Ps. If this chapter feels slow or as if I am not giving enough away as yet, then that is what is supposed to be happening! I need to get you hooked before I can release the madness! **;) enjoy!**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

"Where are we going?" Blair lolled her head as she was pulled from the limo, standing below the tall building before her.

Half wishing she hadn't drank so much or drank so little and been a light weight, she was thankful he was there to offer her a tug in the right direction.

"Up." Chuck replied bluntly as Blair latched onto his arm, following the dark stranger.

"Lead the way!"

She'd agreed to go anywhere, even if she had no clue where she was. The only thing that reminded her she was on the Upper Side of Manhattan was the taste of the building she was currently venturing through, smiling appreciatively at the décor as she made her path with him.

He pulled her in an elevator in the lobby of the hotel and within moments she was slumped against the wall. Glancing over at him occasionally, she noted he was resting against the opposing wall, not ever looking at her but staring at the door.

He was dressed with perfection. She wondered only now why she hadn't noticed it before. He was wearing a two-piece grey suit, crisp white shirt, a discretely patterned pink tie, a complimenting pocket square and dropping her sights to his feet, his outfit was finished off with a pair of brown Bottegas. It really was delectable and she couldn't help herself from imagining what lay under all of those layers of expensive cloth.

When she felt him look up to see her staring at him, she snapped her eyes away from his chest and replaced her vacant stare of interest with blushed cheeks. He smiled at her knowingly.

Within moments she had coughed them out of their reverie and she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He nodded, looking towards the beautiful woman across from him.

The blush of her cheeks only made her more delicious and he couldn't help, nor would he stop himself from admiring her outfit of choice.

Although her coat covered most of the blue material, she was dressed in a tasteful, thigh length dress which was pulled in at the waist with a deep red belt. From the memory of her without her coat in the bar, the neck line was high before swooping low at the back, advertising the perfect shape of her shoulder blades and neck as her chocolate brown locks held to the side as if placed there purposely to make him melt.

He couldn't deny anything from her. To be quite honest physical attraction was something he lived, strived for, but with her, it was most certainly not just that. She had a presence that sent chills down his spine. An alluring aura that made him want to stalk her, obey her, consume her every wish.

She was buzzing from the alcohol but Chuck could tell she wasn't her usual self. As if something else had triggered the start of their game, something in the back of her mind that she had pushed away and replaced with a sense of mystery. Even though in normal circumstances, Chuck would have already bedded such a gorgeous figure, he felt compelled to stay at arms reach.

"Why would you agree to such a random event when you don't even know me?"

She hadn't asked herself this in the bar because she wanted someone by her side, she needed it. There was something about this, Bass that made her trust him. She had never had that with a stranger before.

"I have taken risks all my life. I've never had a constant in my life and meeting you in that bar, something in me changed. The way you were, the way you spoke. You made me want to take a leap with you, however long this lasts, I don't think I can bring myself to resist the mystery."

"Does that answer your question?" He asked her as the elevator doors opened and he reached for her hand.

She was frowning at him but let him take her hand as he led her through a dark hallway and towards a stairwell.

"I'm not sure." She admitted as she squeezed his hand tighter.

Before she knew it, half out of breath, her blushed cheeks were hit with a cool breeze; her hair running in dismay across her face as she gasped for air in the new coolness of the environment.

"Why are we up here?" Blair called to Chuck as the heavy breeze rushed into her lungs.

"You took the ring?..." He sounded back, a smile on his face as he continued to lead her to the edge.

"No! I know I did and I don't regret it but why _here_?" She asked again as she stayed close to him, using his arm as leverage to get closer to him, hoping the gesture of her chilliness would be enough to allow her to stay connected with him.

At this point the breeze became too much and she found solace in the warmth against his chest, wrapped partially in his large jacket that wrapped his body. He didn't deny her actions and allowed her in, his arms looping over shoulders.

For two strangers this should have been an awkward embrace but it felt normal, like they had never known any better, something unfamiliar to Chuck.

"When i'm stressed, angry, need to think, I come up here. I just stand and watched…I feel free, insignificant..." He mumbled to her.

If she hadn't been this close, the strong breeze would have stopped her from hearing. Part of him would have preferred it but something in him allowed everything to seep out.

"Why would you want to feel insignificant?..."

"Because my life is full of expectations, people watching me, needing me to be something I'm not."

She heard him clearly. It was exactly what she wanted to feel like sometimes. But then other times she felt insignificant and just wanted to explode, make someone notice. Scream. Maybe that's why she was stood here with him? She needed to rebel, get out of the cage she had been put in by her mother. Herself. Society.

Blair Waldorf knew full well she wasn't insignificant on the Upper East Side, not for a moment. She had been through her teens as Queen B. No one crossed her but yet all the popularity and position offered her nothing, not behind closed doors, not when her mother couldn't do anything other than put her down, expect better. Not when her father left her.

"There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there." Blair pronounced.

"Isn't there always?" He shrugged, looking down at her as she looked upon the skyline.

There was something about having him there that made her want to take a step forward, loll on the edge and feel adrenaline rush through her body. Maybe this stranger would catch her, maybe he wouldn't. Would it matter? Probably.

"Not with everyone."

He didn't deny her opinion but absently pushed his hand into his warm pocket.

"You're Bart Bass' son?" She asked calmly, looking up at him as he looked towards the skyline this time.

"And you're Harold and Eleanor Waldorf's daughter."

"How did you-"

"It's my business to know. I deal with Upper East Side socialites everyday. Just because we run in different circles doesn't mean we're unaware of each others prestige."

"Adoring mother and father, old money...you live the perfect life. What would make you want to step out of the box is a mystery to me." He admitted as he felt her step away from him, the space next to him now filling with a coolness that was somewhat disheartening.

"Don't you dare act like you know me. You're father left you heir to a billion dollar company and you are spending your time chasing after a game with me. You had no reason to get into this with me, so I could ask you the same question. You have no right to judge me." She spat, aware that as of now, she as already too involved. It was her full intention to stay at arms length but looking at his penetrating hazel eyes, even in the dark she could tell he looked deeper than everyone else. They had only just met and she felt safely intimidated by his presence.

"That's not what this is-"

"Don't. Just- when I agreed to this, I didn't want to feel anything, know anything. Everyday with every aspect of my life I box my feelings aside and get too involved but not now- not with this."

"What are you trying to say?" He frowned stepping closer to the edge so he could look over.

"That this is one thing I can control. Whatever happens, we can't get involved. No emotions. No regrets. Just, yes or no from here on out."

"I don't have feelings; I'm not capable of feeling anything so I'd say we don't have a problem here." He confirmed as he turned to her. His once cool expression now blunt.

The expression on her face was relief but deeper down he saw something more, like she was already losing control.

"Cap." She swore for them both but when Chuck didn't agree, merely with a nod even, she didn't care. She had already slipped the ring off her index finger and was reaching for his palm.

He didn't resist her actions but instead of slipping the ring onto his finger, his hand dipped into his pocket and it stayed there. The ring sitting alone at the bottom of his empty pocket.

"Come to Paris with me." He blurted out just as she turned to walk along to expanse of the rooftop, admiring the illuminated kingdom before her.

"When?" She turned in surprise, as of their last exchange hadn't even occurred in any such temper.

"I have a business trip next Saturday. Get on a plane with me and come to Paris. Cap ou pas cap?"

"I couldn't possibly agree to such terms in advance. Ask me later. But right now, I'm tired. Take me home?" She begged in soft tones.

With that Chuck nodded as walked towards the staircase they had come from, not before pausing to watch the brunette take one last look upon the Manhattan skyline.

He hadn't quite noticed it before but as she walked towards him, there was a sorrow in her eyes, a loneliness which he only ever thought he saw when he looked in the mirror. As she came closer, she stopped for a moment to run her hand down one of the lapels of his jacket, thanking him before leading the way down the dimly lit staircase.

Their car journey home was silent and Chuck had quite honestly never felt more comfortable yet misplaced.

The way they had met and the manner in which she hadn't expected anything of him; asked any questions about his past. Everything only made him more addicted to the mere beginnings of their game. He wanted to play this game.

All his life his conquests had been about the satisfaction at the end of it and just another warm body to keep him company for a short period but meeting this rare beauty, the comfort he sought was not a short term one but a warmth of a friendship with no pretence involved, no emotions other than loyalty through an agreement of dares, a game that was limitless.

* * *

A/N: Let me start off by saying I absolutely despised this chapter! It was shit and I sincerely apologise! The next will be better but I needed to get the groundwork done here! I needed to set more of the scene and what emotions or lack of they were each going into this game with.

The movie follows a plot of two childhood best friends not getting involved emotionally on the outside until the dares get riskier and they get older. This is what I wanted to base this story on. **Initially** Chuck and Blair are only in this for the **mystery, the curiosity**, the need to **satisfy a rebellion** they both have and by them connecting with each other in a way that is not necessarily physical to start with, but based on personality with the only promise of** loyalty** and the ring as insurance, they build this love hate relationship which will be pure madness!

As you may have picked up, they both are showing underlying feelings but Chuck more so than Blair is uprooting them and I think where I am going with this is a nice change from the show in the fact that Blair was usually the one to encourage Chuck's openness but now Chuck is the one who wants to look deeper into Blair.

Are you with me? **I'm gonna stop babbling!** That probably didn't make sense but trust me when I say the next chapter will be more **fun, crazy, risqué** and really getting into the spirit of cap ou pas cap. Cap?

Please let me know what you thought of it, any** favourite bits?** **Requests, feelings?** Anything :D and **thank you** again for all the** fab reviews!** Keep them coming!


	3. Light Lunch and Shoplifting

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 3: Light Lunch and Shoplifting

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: Hello! Firstly, I **apologise** for the tardiness of my updates but I am currently studying for my A-levels and I am rushed off my feet with exams lately so I am sorry for any delayed updates but I hope this makes up for it :)

And a little note, my writing is purely from my little mind of wonderful thoughts and I would never dream of plagiarism or anything along the lines of stealing other author's ideas. I would hate for someone to do it to me, so I would certainly not do it to others. So for the anonymous reviewer who was obviously has too much time on their hands, if you don't like my story, don't read it, if you have nothing positive or constructive to say, don't bother. Rant over.

But for my **AMAZING** readers and reviewers who enjoy reading my original writing, thank you for keeping me going and allowing me to right such wonderful Chairness! I'm betting we are all **super happy** with the season 5 finale? **Chair endgame anyone?** :D I hope we are all happier Chair fans now and just hope season 6 will be a great end :D** Enjoy this.**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

_'No. Don't move. I can take care of myself from here.'_

'I insist. I will walk you to the elevator at least-'

He tried.

He remembered the look of panic on her face.

'Just to the elevator.'

She pronounced sternly and he produced the gold medallion ring from the deep pocket of his jacket and held it in front of her, she nodded.

'Cap.'

Without a single hesitation she took the ring and gripped it tight in her hand.

The next thing she knew, she was offered his large soft hand as she followed him out of the limo.

For some reason she felt compelled to have her hand stay intertwined with his. She didn't even retract when she felt the brush of his thumb against the back of her hand, but instead gripped him tighter as they walked through the lobby, not giving a care to the look on the doorman's face or the question of the elevator boys suspecting smile.

They eventually stopped, Blair with her back to the open elevator door, giving her a little privacy from the prying eyes.  
_  
'Never come here. If you need me, find me elsewhere. Promise me you won't go upstairs? Cap?'_

Chuck's frown deepened as she spoke and even more so when the feeling of her petit hand slipping the ring onto his relaxed pinky.

_'What's so secret I can't come up and see where you live?'_

'Please. Promise me?

' Her eyes were begging and he couldn't say no. Whatever she was hiding, the look on her face told him to respect her limply, he muttered his reply.  
_  
'I promise.'_

One minute her hand was on his face and her lips on his cheek, the next she was stepping back until she was being enclosed by the elevator doors.

xoxo  
"Blair? This got delivered for you." The receptionist smiled as she walked to Blair's desk and presented the brunette with the box.

Blair had no idea what was inside. It was just a black box, complimented with a deep purple bow an ribbon.

"Who is the secret admirer?" The familiar voice chirped.

Blair immediately knowing that voice anywhere looked up to glare at the blonde before her.

Serena stood with a wide smile on her face, lollipop between her thumb and index finger and she shrugged happily.

"How was your date last night?" Serena asked sweetly, like butter wouldn't melt.

"Oh... You mean the blonde haired, politically infused hunk with the personality of a plank of wood?"

With a loom of bafflement, Serena opened her mouth to speak but only to be interrupted by Blair's hand.

"Tedious. Next time, keep your blind dates to yourself. Now if you will excuse me, I have work." She summed, gesturing her best friend, (well, that was debatable for the moment) out of the door.

With a pout Serena did as she was told and slumped out of the door like a freshly scolded child.

Drawing her attention back to the box on her desk, Blair pulled back the ribbon, opening the lid until her eyes dropped upon matching purple tissue paper.

She frowned but pulled the layers apart as she dipped her hand to greet the black box that sat in the middle, a white note accompanying it.

_Light lunch and shoplifting?  
Cap ou pas cap?  
_-CB

She smirked mischievously as she let go of the note and went to open the box.

True to his word, sat innocently in the box's hold, his ring.

No time was wasted as she slid the larger ring on her index finger and consulted her desk clock.

11.58am.

Interrupted by a knock at the door, her breath hitched in her throat when she thought of him. Surely he wasn't stood behind that door.

"Come in!" She called in a professional tone.

When the door creaked open, she was half disappointed when she didn't see his tall, dark and handsome smirking face.

"Linda?" Blair sighed asking what her assistant wanted.

"There is a limo waiting for you downstairs, Blair." She replied obediently.

"Can I ask who sent the car?"

"Of course. A, Mr Bass." She nodded.

Smirking subtly, she nodded at her assistant.

"What does my schedule look like this afternoon?" Blair thought curiously aloud as Linda stood ready with an answer.

"Just a team meeting at three and apart from that, nothing that can't be rescheduled."

"Thank you. Send my apologies to the team." Blair confirmed with an honest smile.

Glad to have picked an assistant that knew her well enough to cater for her every wish and need; Blair grabbed her coat and bag before heading out of the door.

xoxo

A grin of achievement sprung to his lips as he watched her strut out from the building, an unknowing expression on her face, that was until her eyes registered with his and her features were replaced with a unexpected smirk.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She titled her head as he took the bate and stepped a little closer.

"You seem surprised? Didn't you get my offer?" He pondered with a playful faux expression.

"Oh I did, but light lunch and shoplifting? Not exactly your run of the mill afternoon..." She noted.

"That maybe so, but I thought you wanted exhilarating?"

His deep smirk shook her to the core until she inevitably held up her ringed finger.

"Why are we still stood talking on the sidewalk then?" She shrugged before he nodded in approval.

"After you." He gestured as she smiled and slid into the black limo.

xoxo

"Don't you have a work to be doing this afternoon?" Blair pondered lightly as she brushed her fingers through rails of dresses in a cute boutique they had stumbled upon after their lunch at Butter.

"I could say the same to you?" Chuck smirked as he went to the rail of clothing, picking up a simple purple dress with intricate black detailing which would be perfect for her shape.

"You said it yourself, I want exhilarating. My office couldn't offer me that today. So I had to take up your offer instead." She smiled appealingly, taking the dress from his hands and moving towards the dressing room.

"Good choice." Blair nodded as she trailed her eyes over his outfit, allowing him to wonder whether she was purely referring to the dress that had just been picked for her.

They're eyes locked each others and then they clapped on the close by sales assistant, smiling obediently as they entered the dressing room.

Chuck was presently surprised that she took so well to the role of casual shopper, accepting the dress he had picked for.

"You should know, purple really isn't my colour." Blair announced for one side of the dressing room door as Chuck reclined on the chaise lounge that had been offered to him.

"We will see-" Chuck began but his words were interrupted as Blair stepped out from the dressing room.

"Cat got your tongue Bass? I told you purple wasn't my colour." She shrugged, pleasantly amused by the smirk on his lips as he stood to take a closer look.

Twirling his index finger in a circular movement, she took the hint and turned for him.

"Whoever convinced you that purple wasn't your colour must have been deluded or jealous..."

He couldn't take his eyes off her frame.

The way it pulled in at her waist, hugging her bottom just enough and leaving just enough of cleavage to the imagination certainly did her justice.

"You're like the perfect gay best friend!" Blair sang as she turned to see him swallow hard before straightening his stance.

"I can assure you I am anything but gay." He corrected.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves! ... Refreshing!" She smirked victoriously as she saw the look on his face freeze.

Chuck Bass had found his equal. Guaranteed, any woman encountered by Chuck Bass would have taken the bate by now, but not her.

She was headstrong, blunt and beautiful, it was confusing. Only now was Chuck starting to realise that she really didn't want feelings involved but as hard as she tried, tiny moments of honesty would creep out and he could see her black and white.

"It'd be a sin not to adorn this outfit at a later date. Allow me?" Chuck asked as she retreated back into the changing room.

"No, thank you. I don't take charity."

"This isn't charity, it's a gesture. Friend to friend."

"But I thought purchasing items wasn't part of this trip?" Blair reminded.

"Could you unzip me?"

Chuck's thought path was changed instantly. Her back was presented to him and he torturously withdrew the small zip from its confines as he did as she had requested.

She had bunched her hair to the side as he helped her but she casually twisted the handful of locks as she glanced looked over her shoulder. Chuck swallowed hard, she really was torture.

"We have all afternoon to spare. Why rush into petty theft so soon?..." He coughed and replied to her original question; anything to take his interest away from the presentation of her flawlessly sleek and perfectly tanned neck and back.

"Touché. Thank you."

From behind her, he saw her cheeks rise as evidence of her smile. He then let go of the zip and stepped away a little as he watched her brace the dress closely to her chest before disappearing back into the changing room.

xoxo

"A hat? I'm sure it's nearly polo season..." Blair raised a brow as she donned an overly large summer hat that would perfect for Serena, but not a Waldorf.

She smiled innocently at the sales assistant and took the hat off, walking away from the stand and allowing her fingers to explore the different textures of jewellery littering the tables.

"Have you ever watched Breakfast At Tiffany's?... because I can't help but make comparisons to our current state of affairs..."

Blair turned curiously to see Bass following her like a loyal companion, occasionally picking up an item to inspect before discarding it and moving onto the next piece of interest.

"I may have dabbled in the classics from time to time..." He shrugged with a smirk of the eyebrows before grabbing her wrist.

Almost shocked by the action she soon realised his intentions when he went to softly run a set of bracelets over her fingers and onto her delicate wrists.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" She giggled lightly as she admired the shiny metal at her wrist.

"One hundred percent. Unless of course, you need more convincing?..." He smiled innocently as possible, like butter wouldn't melt.

He couldn't help it. But she smiled nonetheless before speaking in return.

"That won't be necessary. And neither will this." She chimed, forcing the metal from her wrist and dropping it absently where it had originally come from.

"Not my style." Blair finished as she moved away to another part of the store, taking note that the once attentive sales assistant had lost interest and backed away.

Chuck tactfully brushed off the comment and yet again followed her.

"How about an umbrella?" Blair turned on her heels unexpectedly and with a woosh of air, the umbrella was open and stood proud as her lips formed to a convincing 'O' shape as if it had all been an accident.

The gust of air from the umbrella had sent charms ringing in the store, attracting the attention of customers and sales assistants alike.

"Oops!" Blair announced.

Handing the umbrella to Chuck, he graciously closed the offending item silently before returning it to the stand. With a shrug of innocence, he sent the blonde sales assistant a look that made her forgive the good looking gentleman and his company before continuing with her task of assisting another customer.

"Can I interest you in a silk scarf?..."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement as Chuck picked up the deep purple, almost plum scarf and swung it around her small neck, allowing it to hang comfortably, complimenting her grey blouse.

"It seems you have a thing for purple..." Blair noted with a content smile as she admired her new accessory in the nearby mirror.

"It seems I do." Chuck replied in a clipped tone and before he could say much else, she was stood in front of him again, her hands smoothly intertwining with his only momentarily until he could feel the warm metal of a ring being slipped onto his little finger.

He looked up to meet her gaze after affirming his suspicions only to be greeted with her warm but mischievous smile as both her hands began removing the scarf from her neck and transferring the soft material to Chuck's.

Visible over the lapels of his suit he spoke softly but firmly as he reached for her hand and locking his fingers through hers.

"Cap."

With nothing but a mere look of confidence and a childish grin, Blair squeezed his hand and they began walking, casually at first before picking up their pace to the exit.

Once Blair was inches out of the door, she watched as Chuck turned to see the sales assistant, throwing her a pitiful thank you and following Blair.

A rush of adrenaline for such a petty act was reinstated when the open limo door was offered to her and see took it just as she noticed the sales assistant approaching the door of the shop in a panicked haze.

Chuck began to laugh lightly as he too slipped into the awaiting limo as him and Blair watched the sales assistant rush out onto the sidewalk, only to watch the black limo patiently pull away from the sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: Did we enjoy that? Make of it what you will :) The games are only just beginning! There will be more of the fun to come but I hope this was enough to satiate you for no until I next update. I have finished college! Yeah me, but this means the exams and lots of revision starts but I will try and drop updates in as regularly as possible :D

Any questions, thoughts, feelings? Let me know what you thought :)** Thank you!**


	4. Love Game

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 4: Love Game

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: It has been a while since my last update to say the least, I'm just getting back into this after lots of stressful exams, a relaxing holiday and writers block so I hope this is all swell and you enjoy this update :)

Ohh! Are we all excited about the filming for season 6! So far the few cast pictures are looking good but I can't wait for more! Who's with me? CB need their happy ending!

**Thank you** to everyone who continues to read and review my work because you make it such worthwhile and **I love writing, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

"Thanks for the...light lunch, Bass. But I have a few ends that need to be tied up before the week is out. Time is of the essence as they say…" Blair turned to leave with a sway in her hips but as she went towards the revolving doors that stood between her and her office building, she felt Chuck grab her forearm and bring her back to him.

"You do know it's impolite to grab a woman in such a manner?..." She shot with a playful tone and an evil glint in her eye.

"You're not just _any_ woman. And I like to think actions speak louder than words anyway." He raised his eyebrow and she conceded with an understated nod before allowing him to continue.

She was stood in front of him, the warmth of his hand still on her forearm radiating her body as she watched his eyes process his words before his lips started to move.

"Is there something you'd like to say? Because like I said, time is of the essence-"

Before Blair could finish her sentence Chuck had blocked her path of speech through placing his single index finger over her plumped, ruby lips, causing her to stop immediately as she frowned in confusion.

"Tomorrow, I thought we could attend a little, 'go-see'? You seem the type to enjoy public humiliation?..." He pronounced with such finesse she couldn't quite allow herself to say no. Although, she wouldn't admit it quite yet.

"Perceptive. How do you know I don't have plans?" She teased knowing full well that from the look in his eyes, he already had her and he knew it.

"I don't. But I thought you wanted to step outside of the box?..." He mumbled quietly as his eyes drew her closer.

"Pick me up at eleven." She agreed as she quickly allowed time to run her soft fingertips across the silky material of the stolen scarf.

With that, she turned on her heels with a devilish smirk and walked away from him.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he called out to her this time.

"Waldorf! Aren't you forgetting something?" He raised his pinky finger and presented her with the ring that sat so homely on his smallest finger.

Turning her head one last time at the sound of her name falling so simply off his lips like it had always been there, she shook her head with a twinge of amusement.

"I think you might need it more than I do..."

Total bewilderment crossing his face, he smirked at her mysterious demeanour before nodding for his driver to open the door of his limo as he slid back in.

xoxo

"Serena? Do you ever go to work?" Blair raised her eyebrows as the hippy blonde laid sprawled across Blair's bed reading the latest edition of vogue.

"I could ask the same about you..." The blonde quirked an eyebrow to match her best friends as she rolled over onto her back, inspecting Blair as she rattled through her wardrobe.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I dropped by the office again this afternoon, after you all about threw me out this morning, only to be told you had taken the day off?"

"I had a business meeting which consumed the majority of my day. I'm sorry I didn't inform of my movements...shall I send you a draft of next week's schedule in advance?" Blair added sarcastically.

"That mysterious box you received this morning didn't look like you had a business meeting-kinda planned day...who is he?" Serena shot, questioning the brunette with a knowing glare.

"After being stupid enough to follow your advice the last time and go on a blind date with a plank of wood, I can assure you, there is no one and nothing you need to know about. That _'mysterious'_ box you speak of was business related. Material samples from a possible supplier." Blair shrugged off her best friend's attempt to dig for information.

What she was doing with a certain Chuck Bass had no influence on her normal social and working life, she was sure of it. He was a distraction and a good one at that. Of course she had no reason to hide him from her best friend but what was the harm? She was having too much fun, escaping from the pretence of her life. With him she could be so much more and not have to pretend- she wanted to keep it that way, not matter what she had to do... even if she was slightly concerned that by revealing who she was rendezvousing with on a regular basis would only show her true intentions and feelings.

"You're just being picky! I bet Brad was lovely..." Serena rambled off as Blair disappeared deeper into her closet, noting a piece she was planning to wear when seeing Chuck tomorrow.

She had an image to uphold after all. It wasn't like she was excited about dressing for him; she liked to look nice. This was a mutual agreement.

xoxo

As Chuck walked through the lobby of his hotel, he noted he was still sporting the silk scarf around his neck and took a moment to run his fingers through the materials.

Of all the women he had met in his still short life time, Chuck Bass certainly had had his fair share of determinate and interesting women, but no one quite like Blair Waldorf. She was something else, she could no doubt give the infamous Chuck Bass a run for him money and god dammit...he would be loving every second of it.

"Mr Bass. You have a message." His private receptionist called to him just as he approached his private elevator.

"From whom and what is it?" Chuck demanded, knowing if it was important he would have been contacted directly.

"Bendels on fifth. They asked that you enjoy your new scarf." The concierge smiled as Chuck nodded with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Have a good evening, Mr Bass."

"Likewise." Bass nodded as he stepped into the elevator.

xoxo

"You are nothing if not punctual..." Blair complimented as Chuck greeted her with an open limo door just as he had the day prior.

Without a second word but merely an appreciative nod at her chosen outfit, Blair slipped into the limo, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention, and least of all, Gossip Girl going to town on her new companion.

"What are we doing here?" Blair asked as the limo rolled up outside an unfamiliar downtown bar, only a few blocks away from some of the top modelling agencies in New York.

It had been a silent journey with the odd exchange of glances to one another in the back seat of the sleek back limo. The radio had buzzed in the air as they sat in the heated silence and Blair conceded to taking more than a few moments to look over his choice of suit. She met men everyday coming in for meetings with her; men who had no problem admitting how much they loved themselves and showing it through the form of fashion but the man sat next to her had something quite unique.

Blair knew he had a high opinion of himself, why else would he consent to being at her beck and call whenever she wanted to feel alive. Chuck Bass knew full well of his worthy to this woman but his brooding character and the modesty about his personal life made him so much more interesting to the twisted enjoyment Blair found in their meetings.

"I thought we could partake in a bit of role-play. Public humiliation from a scorned lover...cheating basstard..." He rose in question which only elicited Blair to grin with evil excitement.

"Show me how it's done?" Blair challenged as she spotted a ditsy looking blonde loitering at the entrance of the bar.

Chuck followed her gaze out of the limo window and turned with a smirk of confirmation.

"Give me twenty." He nodded and with that he slid out of the limo and went after the unsuspecting victim.

"Arthur, could we make a detour to Starbucks? I'm parched."

The driver nodded in the mirror to Blair who crossed her legs and sat with a smirk growing on her face.

xoxo

"I'm Chuck...Bass..." He greeted with finesse as he lent against the wooden expanse of the bar.

"I know."

He knew as soon as he walked into the bar that a single quirk of his lips would elicit the naive blonde to court him. He wasn't wrong.

"I wasn't expecting to see someone like you, somewhere like this so early in the day..."

"I was in need of refuge...it's too hot." She shrugged as she looked outside.

Using her flirtation to his full advantage, Chuck smirked.

"Oh, it's never too hot."

"Care to test that theory?..."

He would have laughed at the optimism in her attempts but he knew the end result would be worth every minute of his taunting and faux flirtation.

"What if I have a girlfriend?..." He titled his head as he saw the girl before him smile cunningly.

"Chuck Bass doesn't _do _girlfriends..."

Chuck smirked at this because she was right...

"Where's your limo?"

Then he remembered; the beautiful brunette who was probably thinking of him this very minute as he thought of her.

No he didn't do girlfriends, he didn't do commitment but something in Blair made him want to change his mind. But he wouldn't, Chuck Bass wasn't built that way. That didn't reflect the sinking feeling he got in his stomach when he looked up to see the blonde standing before him and not Blair.

"I gave my driver the day off..."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find some place else." She shrugged turning and leading Chuck with her as he allowed her to take one of his hands.

xoxo

Starbucks juice in hand, Blair strolled from the limo and entered the establishment filled with businessmen adorning unoriginal black suits and boring ties.

As she scanned the room, she noted Chuck and the dirty blonde were nowhere to be seen. Strutting towards to back corridor which lead to the restrooms, Blair heard a familiar husky tone.

"_It's better to wait..."_

"_How long..."_

Taking her cue, Blair stormed round the corner to see the blonde all about rubbed up against Chuck. An aching hitting her chest and a dropping in her stomach she didn't expect to feel jolted her for a moment before she gained her bearings and shot a death glare.

"What the hell is going on?" Blair shouted as she stood firm, stopping just next to Chuck and the unsuspecting girl.

"Blair- I can explain-"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend." The blonde defended as she stood away from Chuck, raising a hand in defence.

"Yes you did!- She did." Chuck played along, sneakily smirking at Blair who looked to him with dark eyes before aiming herself back at the shocked blonde model.

"Shame on you! How could you do that? Pick up someone in a relationship. Have you no pride, no self-respect!"

"Ok- but I didn't know-"

Without warning, the girl's cream dress was soaked with bright pink, iced liquid as her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Ooops...now take your American girl hair, your pore-less skin and get out!" Blair threatened.

"You're crazy! This is brand new Chanel!" The girl protested as she tried to pat away the remnants of pink ice as she fled the scene.

Dropping her hip and placing her now empty hand on her waist, Blair shot Chuck a look.

"Hey..." He smirked as he immediately witnessed her face relaxing and a smile creeping onto her cheeks.

"Hi..."

She couldn't help but glow at the way he was looking at her. She moved so she was stood in front of him now, casually correcting the lapels of his suit jacket.

He watched her process until she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm impressed..."

"I'm offended if you expected any less." She shot in as he shook his head in appreciation of her bitchiness.

"You owe me a drink." She smiled this time, running her soft but cold hands across his cheeks.

Even though the coldness from her drink was still lingering on her palms, he felt the heat from her gaze and before he could say much else, she had kissed him on the side of his mouth.

He had little time to respond when her hand and lips moved from his and she was walking away, leaving Chuck slightly numb from the tingling he had just experienced.

"Thank you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and soon he was following her to the bar.

He owed her more than a drink, he thought.

xoxo

After a few martinis and light chat, Chuck paused to watch Blair as she looked in deep interest out of the window at an elderly couple crossing the road, hand in hand, smiles on their wrinkled faces.

Her eyes cast down to the table as she registered an unfamiliar scratching of metal against the wooden table of the booth they currently sat in.

The ring was sat so perfectly in front of her, just waiting to be claimed but she didn't touch it, not until her eyes sought for his, questioning this game.

"Come to Paris with me. East 34th, Saturday."

She didn't need to think about his proposal because she had been thinking about it since that day on the roof. She counted her time anyway, wanting him to sweat as she looked over the ring offer before her.

"I want the jump seat." She bargained but knew he wouldn't argue.

"How could I say no?" He smirked as she nodded and finally picked up the ring that once sat lonely on the wooden surface before her.

_Buzzzz Buzzzz_

Grabbing her phone from her clutch, Blair's eyes shot a look of panic which Chuck noticed with a frown just before she tried to cover it with a smile.

"What's wrong?" He begged, almost reaching out to her hand but reframing at the last second.

"I have to go. Thanks for today." Blair gathered her things quickly before shuffling elegantly but quickly out of their private booth.

"Let me come with you?" He blurted before he had chance to stop himself. He was now stood, following her to the exit.

"No, please. It's nothing, it's best if I go alone-"

The look in her eyes told him he wasn't to argue; instead he followed her outside and opened the door of the limo for her.

"Then take the limo."

Grasping at his wrist which sat against the frame of the limo door, she looked to him with a gaze of apology and honesty that he had never quite seen in her face until now.

"Saturday."

He nodded.

With a final squeeze of his wrist she slipped into the black vehicle.

Chuck watched her go, knowing that what she was hiding up in that penthouse was beckoning her help and whatever it was, it was much bigger than her control. The look in her parting glance told him that.

* * *

A/N: Yet again, I am sorry for the long waits between updates but I think I am back into the swing of things :) As of now, the snowball will start to get bigger and bigger and eventually crumble! You will start to see what Blair is hiding and things start to change in their game, if you are with me, sit tight!

I hope you all didn't mind my addition of season 3 games in here :) who doesnt love some CB scheming! Although i must add, the next chapter will be more my own ideas rather than GG quoting and adapting :)

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as ever, thoughts, feelings, threats, l**ove em all :) Thank you.**


	5. Paris With A Splash

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 5: Paris With A Splash…

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: It's Paris time people! I have to say I really did enjoy writing this chapter. I had an idea and I ran with it! It's light and funny and I think you should all enjoy it!

**Thank you** to everyone who takes time to read and review my stories, you know how much I appreciate you all and enjoy reading your **lovely words :)**

**I am so excited** for all the set pics but I think we deffo need some CB pics soon! I'm getting so apprehensive to see what scenarios we see on the pics! I love to hear speculations based on set pics! Go crazy! Chuck Bass in a pinstripe suit, **SWOON!**

**Enjoy and thank you as ever**! (i apologise in advance for any grammar errors if there is any! was a quick re-read and post!)

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

Strutting in from their joint bathroom, Serena was smiley as she addressed Blair.

"You know we were supposed to do dinner this weekend? Well it will have to be rescheduled." Blair shrugged, pulling out the suitcase she had just had Dorota bring up for her.

"We've had these plans for weeks! What's with the luggage?..." Serena stood with arms crossed, watching Blair empty her wardrobe onto her bed.

"Last minute business in Paris." She lied, dabbling through dresses, knowing full well she should have Dorota help her but not wanting to make a fuss.

"Well let me come with? You know how much I love Paris! The food, the culture, the men…" The blonde sang sweetly but not quite convincingly enough.

"You know you would be my first invite if it was feasible but it's just not, Serena. And I need you here, to keep an eye on things…" Blair smiled solemnly at the mention that had just escaped her lips.

"Blair- nothing is going to happen while you're gone, I'm surely not needed-" Serena tried to argue but Blair's pleading eyes made her stop.

"Serena, please. You're the closest thing I have to a sister and I need you here. You know things are fragile at the moment- if anything was to happen, I would want you to be the first person to tell me."

Blair waited for Serena to concede as she stood for a moment, just watching Serena fidget with a response.

"Please?"

"Ok, but only because it's you and I love this family." Serena smiled calmly as Blair sprang towards her for a quick hug.

"Thank you."

"So when do you leave? I mean, do you have time to say goodbye first?" Serena questioned as she took a seat on the edge of Blair's bed.

"Early tomorrow morning. And why would I say goodbye? I'm coming right back as soon as this business is tied up." Blair brushed away the comment and went to choose her shoes for the trip.

Black, Louboutin peep toes were a must, she thought.

"B- nothing is going to happen while you're away. You can't just leave without seeing him. I know it's been difficult but-"

"Of course I'm not going to leave without a word. It hasn't been easy on anyone; maybe this trip will be good for me. I may even treat myself to a man-icure…." Blair coughed at the end of her sentence, taking a mental note that if Serena ever found out who she went to Paris with, she could justify her behavior by informing her best friend that before she even left the ground of Manhattan, in her own subtle way, she had informed he that a man would be involved in her travel plans.

"B, you get manicures and pedicures weekly, how is that a treat?" Serena frowned as she inspected Blair's latest Jimmy Choo addition that had just been shoved on the bed next to her.

"Because it's Parisian!"

xoxo

"Really?" Chuck smirked, struggling to believe what was walking towards him.

Blair strutted towards him on the helipad sporting a darker shade of brunette wig and huge sunglasses.

"I am not jeopardizing my social profile just to be seen with the infamous Chuck Bass jetting off for a sneaky Parisian weekend. I won't be compared to one of your whores." She bit out with a bitchy smile.

"I'm hurt." Chuck pouted like a little boy, running his hand oh so innocently up Blair's left upper arm as she stood in front of him with crossed arms.

Blair quickly smacked his hands away and scowled teasingly.

"Until we are safely in our hotel rooms or on that jet, I will not be removing _these_." Blair gestured to her wig and sunglasses; a fair attempt at a disguise Chuck noted silently.

"_Room._"

With a smirk on his face, Chuck turned and walked towards the awaiting helicopter, enjoying the sound of Blair's face turning sour at his addition.

"Oh I don't think so, Bass! And let me make something clear, I shall be referred to as Ms Audrey!" She called out behind Chuck who was now already mounting the copter as he took pleasure in her ranting.

xoxo

The six hour plane journey was pleasant. That would be the only way to phrase it.

Five hours in, it was 12pm in New York and 6pm in Paris. Blair had finally given into temptation and allowed herself to fall asleep on Chuck's shoulder. She would deny it to the bitter end if teased about it when she woke up but Chuck knew better, He would always be reminded of the pleasant memory of her soft snores whenever she got a bit too big for her boots.

xoxo

"Do you always stare at unsuspecting women creepily while they sleep?" Blair said with her eyes firmly shut and a emotionless line of her lips.

"Only you." He muttered next to her ear huskily which only enhanced her reaction.

Slapping him on the shoulder and shoving him away, her eyes opened and she realised the surface she was laying on was far luxurious than that of even the most expensive private jet.

Taking a few second to get her bearings, she frowned and propped herself up with her arms, coming to the realisation that she was now in the comfort of a highly starred Parisian hotel.

"How did I get here? Have I been kidnapped?"

Chuck merely laughed as he continued to lie facing her casually on his side as he played with a stray peony from one of the many vases littered around the suite.

"Although I am not unfamiliar with debauchery, kid- or shall I say, _Blairnapping_ is not my forte…"

Smile sarcastically she stood up from the bed and began to pace the room, until she ended up at the large window situated a few feet away from the bed that housed a petite balcony overlooking the city.

"…You fell asleep on the plane and I couldn't quite bare to wake you when we landed so I carried you from the jet to the limo and again from the limo to here." He shrugged, eventually easing himself off the comfortable bed and towards Blair who stood just outside the now open balcony doors.

"Thank you." She said simply as if all her cockiness had just flown out of the window, literally.

"The view is stunning isn't it?"

It was clear to see what Chuck was talking about as they stood- Blair in front of him, bracing the balcony railings and Chuck stood a step behind her taking in the beautiful sight of Paris illuminated by stars and artificial lighting which stretched for miles.

"Magnificent."

It was only above a whisper but Chuck heard her loud and clear. He didn't ask for more but he knew there was something else she was meaning to say.

"…Daddy used to bring me here when I was younger. We would sight-see for hours and dine in the sweet cafés in the day time and at night after dinner in one of our favourite restaurants, come back to our room and look at the city from our balcony."

She smiled at the memory but even standing behind her, Chuck felt her body stiffen at her words.

"Why did you stop?"

"We got older…more responsibilities, less time", she shrugged as she tried to justify losing one of the fond traditions she had as child with her father.

Chuck knew of the Waldorf's and he certainly knew of Harold, the head of the family but he couldn't quite push away the feeling that Blair had a scar to bear that she was hiding. Harold hadn't been in the public eye for a long time.

"Then make time. If there's one thing I regret, it's not spending more time with my father before he died. I'm not saying we had the healthiest relationship in the world but I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if he had let me in…"

"I will make time."

Blair whispered under her breath once again and without warning, stepped back so she was almost touching Chuck's chest. In a calming but precise movement, she dropped her arms to the side only to grasp his hands with hers as she brought his arms around her body to hug her from behind. Her body was now flush against his chest but he didn't reject her, instead he intertwined his hands today across her stomach and held her against him, inhaling the scent of her natural hair, no pretence of a wig anywhere to be seen.

"I'm sure your father loved you in his own way…"

"You didn't know my father. He was too cold to feel anything."

Blair didn't try to argue but instead allowed her head to sink against his chest, listening to the soothing call of each heartbeat and noting that when she placed her cold hands on top of his, it started to beat a little faster.

"Have dinner with me?" Chuck mumbled against her ear after a few silent yet strangely, comfortable moments.

"Oui, je voudrais bien."

xoxo

As Blair casually took lick after lick of her cheesecake off the tiniest of dessert spoons, she looked up to Chuck who was eyeing her intently.

"I want to know something."

"Like what?" Blair frowned but openly welcomed his curiosity.

"Why the beauty of Blair Waldorf has yet to be captured." He spoke with integrity as he sipped his espresso.

"You mean why haven't I got a ring on my finger? …"

Chuck nodded at this and she smirked a sinister but longing expression.

"Didn't anyone tell you… I'm a crazy bitch!"

"Touché. But I'm almost certain that beneath this cold, hard exterior, there's a fire below…"

With a mere shrug, Blair was stood, now walking away from the man she had just spent the evening with.

Dumbfounded at her reaction, he questioned what had just happened and having no time to make a rational choice, followed her.

Leaving the dining quarters, he followed her towards the stairwell. She would have no doubt taken the elevator in any normal circumstance but her reactions only lead him to believe she was going up. Right up.

With a quick and steady pace, Blair took each step with enthusiasm, not stopping until she reached air. Chuck on the other hand, had to stop once to regain his breath before he continued his pursuit of her.

xoxo

When he finally felt cool air rushing into his lungs and a crisp breeze on his face, he realised he had reached the roof.

His eyes immediately set upon Blair. She really was beautiful in the moonlight. Her figure was hugged lovingly by a black dress that finished just above the knee, pleated lines accentuating her tiny waist and a zip running full length down the back of the dress, finishing just low enough to allow Chuck to admire the luxury that was her neck. A weak spot.

"There's something sinfully appealing about trespassing …especially when it involves no clothing…" Blair quirked an eyebrow at Chuck who watched her, completely in awe.

In a slick move, her arm was swinging and all Chuck heard was an, "_Oops!" PLOP._

He observed his ring slowly drop through the water until everything was still and only the small ripples of the water persisted.

"Go fetch."

Blair couldn't help but grin at the sight of Chuck loosening his tie before her.

"I won't look, I promise." She laughed lightly as she turned to look towards the moon while he stripped.

"Why?... Afraid you might like what you see?" Chuck smirked as he pulled his shirt buttons open one at a time; watching her the whole time as her hips bounced slightly in waiting.

"Oh please!"

Chuck smirked harder when she didn't deny it.

Blair felt a rush of heat to her cheeks when she heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone.

"Cap."

_Splash_. She turned to see Chuck under the water, coming up for air with the ring in his hand.

"Care to join me?" He challenged as she stood poolside, hand on hip, enjoying the view.

When she shrugged and began walking towards his clothes, Chuck's eyes met hers and she froze.

"Blair-"

His warning tone only elicited her to mimic him with a smirk.

"Chuck…"

There was a moment of contemplation and then she started to move. Gathering his clothing in her arms, she stood facing him.

"Scared?..."

"Very."

With his final word, he had swung his arms in a strong stroke and drenched Blair in water as she stood still holding his now damp clothes.

"Oops!" He announced with sarcastic glee.

"Paybacks a bitch, Bass…you shouldn't have done that…" Blair laughed as she moved some wet hair from her face so she could smirk evilly at him, still maintaining some composure.

He kept his eyes pinned on her as she thoughtfully removed his phone and wallet from his pockets before taking the liberty of standing on the edge of the pool and throwing his clothes into the pit of water, laughing as she did so.

"_Ooooops!_" She announced just as he did but before she had time to follow through with more, she felt his hands on her ankles and her feet leaving the floor.

Like a slow motion picture, she knew it; she was mid air as Chuck's laughter filled her ears.

Swimming to her in some sort of assistance, he pulled her up from underneath the water and trapped her flush against his naked body.

Spluttering, Blair tried to regain her breath as Chuck held her in place against him. Unaware that he was making the task of lowering her heart rate near impossible by just holding her with not an ounce of clothing on.

"Even?" He smiled as he pushed her stray locks away from her face with his spare hand as she blinked the water from her eyes.

"Not even close!" She slapped him playfully on the chest and splashed some water in his face until her conceded and let her go.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this.

Swimming away from him, Blair sought for the zip at her back and with a few tugs, she released the material and shrugged the drenched item from her body.

Chuck was transfixed as he watched her dump the ruined clothing on the edge of the pool and continue to undress herself without a care in the world.

Eventually she was left in nothing but a pair of panties. Chuck smirked at her decency. Even in times of craziness, Blair Waldorf would always be hiding in there somewhere.

"I have to admit, I feel quite liberated." Blair smiled to herself as she plodded in the water to keep herself afloat.

She couldn't quite remember the last time she had felt this happy or free.

"Can I tell you something?" Blair titled her head to the side.

"Anything."

Blair smiled and raised her hand above the water, gesturing with her index finger for Chuck to come to her in the middle of the pool.

Swimming towards her, she eyed every movement and flex of his body, feeling herself over appreciating his body. His muscular arms…his chest hair…his…- What was she thinking!

When he reached her, she pushed her arms out until they sat homely on his strong shoulders. Pulling him closer to her, she closed the distance between them, their bodies not quite touching but so achingly close that Chuck nearly flinched at the proximity.

She moved in until her mouth was dangerously close to his neck, then his ear.

He waited, his hands so close to grasping her waist, he waited for her to speak.

"Chuck…"

The whisper was seductive and teasing.

His hands reached out to take her body but as he tried to, Blair pushed hard on his shoulders and she successfully dunked the Basstard under the water. The second of pure panic on his face, it was worth every second of temptation.

She swam as quickly as she could away from the scene of the crime, finding it increasingly difficult as she couldn't stop laughing.

Just as she thought she was out of his reach, Chuck had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him once again, only giving her a quick chance to brace her lungs with air before she went under.

Blinking the water away from her eyes so she could see, she searched for her companion, only to find him in front of her, his eyes wide open, his hands reaching for her waist, smiling as he held his breath.

She smiled too, but quickly tried to hit him on the chest. To her disappointment, she was unsuccessful from the resistance of the water and instead settled for her hands on his shoulders.

In a swift move, he had pulled her against him and kissed her on the neck lovingly.

She turned expressionless, breathless; her spine tingled as they reached air. Plodding in the water, they were still holding one another, just staring into each others' dark orbs, searching for something, anything to say.

"It's late…" She let out first. Chuck's face suddenly turned serious.

"You're right."

He released her and she swam away in one direction, Chuck in the other as he gathered his clothes that littered the pool. He pulled his boxers on before climbing out of the pool and dressing with the rest of his clothes.

Blair finished before him and waited by the side of the pool, watching him closely as he dressed, still unable to remove the blush from her cheeks but masking it with a plain expression as if she was totally unaffected by him. Lies.

xoxo

They smirked in unison as they casually walked back through the lobby and into their private elevator; sporting their drenched clothes, shoes in hand and smirks on their faces.

The funny looks from other guests and employees only added fuel to the fire and once in the confines of the elevator, they burst into light echoes of laughter.

Once in their luxury suite, they went their separate ways, Chuck to his bedroom and Blair to hers.

As they were about to part with a simple nod, Blair stopped and turned to Chuck.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

Chuck turned and smiled genuinely, raising his hand a little, still holding his ruined shoes.

"Goodnight, Blair."

* * *

A/N: And so it begins! I wanted to allow them to become more intimate with one another and show how their feelings are going to develop from here on out and I hope it was as affective as I wanted it to be. I wanted their actions to seem like they mean nothing to one another but mean so much to them as individuals as they realise what they have been missing in their lives and what Blair in particular is hiding, allowing walls to fall down gradually.

My only hope is that my **babble** a sec ago made sense and everyone enjoyed it! **Let me know what you thought,** anything is welcome, **thank you :)**


	6. Paris, Strangers in Paradise

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 6: Paris, Strangers In Paradise

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: Firstly! I have to apologise for not updating last week! At least I don't think I did! …well my excuses lie with the **Olympics**. I think everyone knows it is in London this year and well, as I am a **proud Brit**, I have been glued to my tv cheering for **TeamGB!** I am just addicted! Diving and Gymnastic, **love!**

Anywho that is why I have been so busy…everyday…lazy bones! But because I love you all, I thought I'd treat you to an **extra long** update which I happened to enjoy writing a lot!

As ever, I want to **thank** everyone for their encouragement of this story and for continuing support towards my writing :) Reading and reviewing each update just puts me on a high as it does any writer so please don't stop being **fabulous and enjoy**! :D

ps. I do apologise for any silly grammar mistake, i'm being lazy and quick posting!

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

Blair woke up to aching limbs and a beam of French sunlight streaming through her window.

She regained her bearings to the warm luxury mattress of her Parisian hotel room and without opening her eyes, her nostrils filled with the scent of chlorine. Too exhausted after the prior evening's festivities, Blair had fallen asleep with dampened, chlorine soaked hair, completely naked after discarding her saddened clothes on the bathroom floor.

A smile had appeared on her face as she remembered Chuck; as she remembered the joy of being silly and letting go last night. At the thought, she had not noticed her hand now covering the side of her neck, the very side Chuck had kissed so innocently in the throes of their submerged, watery fun.

Finally opening her eyes, she turned to her side and noticed a note left ever so carefully on her spare pillow. She blushed at the sight of his handwriting.

Grasping at the cream coloured paper, she peeled open the leaf of the sheet and read the note.

_I have a business meeting all morning but I hope to see you this afternoon? I hear Blair Waldorf loves to shop... _

_CB x_

Grinning at his words, Blair threw her duvet aside and swung her legs off the side of the bed before walking towards the bathroom with a skip in her step.

xoxo

She bathed and dresses leisurely, contently amused at the silence that surrounded her. Every so often, Blair found herself breaking into song; humming, singing to anything that popped into her head as she paced the suite in nothing but her birthday suit.

Blair had never felt so liberated as she ate breakfast in nothing but her panties. A selection of fresh fruit, croissants and cereals newly laid out for her at the small dining table, small enough for an intimate meal for two she thought as she sat looking out of the balcony which overlooked the warm view of Parisian life.

As Blair reached over for a pain au chocolat, she suddenly noticed an envelope sat propped against a large jog of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Pulling the piece of card from its home, Blair's chocolaty-brown orbs immediately set upon the crispness of the tickets she now held in her hands. _Ballet._

Before she knew much else, her palms began to sweat, her heart was thumping, she was smiling, really smiling and her knees were quickly pulled to her chest as she hugged herself. What was happening, this feeling.

xoxo

It was autumn but even now, there was a crisp chill in the air as Blair stepped outside of the hotel. Winter was close. She inhaled deeply as she slipped her hands into her coat pocket, turning to look both ways down the street until she noticed a driver trying to catch her attention.

"Mademoiselle Waldorf? I am Jérémy, your driver for today as requested by Monsieur Bass." The older man nodded respectfully as he opened the town car door for her.

"Merci." She smiled politely, taking the offer and slipping into the black vehicle.

"Where would you like go, Mademoiselle?"

"Arc de Triomphe first, s'il vous plait and then I think a trip to Faubourg Saint-Honoré is in order." Blair requested in a soft but firm tone.

"Très bien, Mademoiselle." Jérémy nodded from his seat in the front.

Blair had one thing on her mind as she watched people go about their day from her seat in the town car; evening gown, Chuck Bass, macaroons, lingerie – all merging into one continuous swirl in her mind as she tapped her foot in anticipation.

Months. It has been months she had felt excitement, the urge to impress a man, the urge to be herself.

Although Blair Waldorf was partial to company, a companion to share her shopping with, she loved moments when she could browse rows and rows of haute couture, alone at her own leisurely pace and on rare occasions, being confident enough to try on something only the likes of Serena Van der Woodsen would find to be suiting for a tasteful event.

xoxo

The morning was full of everything Blair loved. She took her time walking around the Arc de Triomphe before descending down the streets of Champs-Elysées. She relished in people-watching. Taking note of how people went about their day, listening to peoples' conversations, many fluencies and languages. If there was one thing Blair loved about Paris, aside from the food and superb shopping districts, it was the culture.

After allowing Jérémy to drive her to the crème de la crème district of haute couture in Paris, Blair found herself in a small high end boutique, pulled in by the beauty and luxury of evening gownes displayed in the window of the side street store.

Some of her fondest dresses were from small Parisian boutiques. Dresses that were unique and only Blair Waldorf owned.

"Bonjour..." A deep, luring voice announced its welcome behind Blair as she stood rigid to the unfamiliar voice.

At first Blair chose to move away from it, browsing another row of the beautifully, stunning evening gownes as if she hadn't heard the greeting.

When she felt the figure behind her move closer, Blair tightened her jaw; she was pissed at the intrusion and nervous from the proximity.

"I'm sure a beautiful woman like yourself would look divine in a dress like that..." The fluent, French accented voice persisted as he watched Blair pick up a black number.

That was it, Blair turned to see the offender. He was tall, dirty blonde, good looking, dressed in a suit, no doubt custom made- not that that made up for the fact that he was harassing her in the middle of a Parisian boutique.

"Can I help? Because last time I checked, I was shopping peacefully before I was rudely interrupted by an impolite and may I add, creepy Frenchman." She shot, hand on hip waiting for him to take the not-so subtle hint and admit defeat.

"My, my mademoiselle, someone is feisty..." He attempted to flirt with a determined glint in his eyes that made Blair shiver with uncertainty.

He stepped closer and Blair stepped back, disgusted with the audacity of the stranger before her.

"Have you finished with this harassment? I would prefer to be left alone." She spat, turning back to the clothes she had just been browsing through.

"There is something so alluring about young Americans..." He purred next to her as he once against stepped closer.

The boutique, although small looking from the outside was deceivingly large. She was in the far end of the building, the sales assistant was serving another customer, and the doorman was what felt like miles away. Out of sight away from the bustle of the busy shop from, Blair began to panic.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She tried to nudge passed him but he stepped in her way. He was inches taller than her, twice her body weight she guessed.

"Don't you want to stay and chat? Try on that divine dress you just looked at?..."

With his words, he reached out and trailed his grubby index finger along the plane of her upper arm, making Blair cringe for even the smallest second before she brushed his hand off with disgust.

"No, now please move out of my way."

She knew he could sense the panic in her voice; it only made him smirk as he had her trapped.

"We should get to know each other..."

He was smirking with an evil glint and Blair knew he wasn't interested in words; he wanted one thing and one thing only.

Again he tried to touch her arm but she recoiled at the thought, praying he would leave her alone.

About to step even closer, blocking her pathway completely...

"I'm pretty sure _my girlfriend_ said no and asked you to move."

A coolness flooded her body as she heard him, as she saw him standing next to the grotty man.

Chuck was an inch or so shorter than him but he stood his ground, pushing his way passed the blonde Frenchman, now standing between him and Blair.

Within second, Chuck felt Blair's sweaty hand grab onto one of his, intertwining their hands and holding on tight as she stood behind him, safe.

"And who are you?" The Frenchman spat with a faint smirk, trying his best to undermine to shorter man stood in front of him.

"I'm Chuck Bass...even Europeans must know what that means." Chuck glared at the pathetic excuse for a man stood before him.

"Now. I will give you five seconds before I call security."

Without another word the man shook his head and left, spitting French words under his breath as he did so.

Blair released a large breath she had been holding and took a few deep breaths. Chuck quickly turned to her, one hand bracing her upper arm and the other cupping her flushed cheek as he tried to calm her down, searching for her gaze.

"Hey, you okay?" He stroked her soft cheekbone delicately with his thumb as she composed herself and nodded into his hand.

"Thank you." She breathed as she pushed her body into his, her hands wrapping around his neck as his wrapped homely around her small waist and upper back.

Her heart was racing against his chest as he held her.

She half felt ashamed that she even got herself worked up into a panic, she was Blair Waldorf; she brushed off creepy comments, passes and unwanted affection regularly but on this occasion, she didn't know what would have happened if Chuck hadn't have turned up.

She felt safe with Chuck. Violated at the thought of any other man touching her, being near her in such an affectionate as to even touch her arm or stand close to her.

_Girlfriend_

She felt like the wanted to cry. Her heart was racing; she was gripping his suit tightly like a scared little girl. The lump forming in her throat, fear, comfort, home, _him._

Chuck was the first to pull away, only to look at her once more and to make sure she was okay.

One hand was stroking his upper arm and the other was on her neck, soothing her until she looked to him.

"You're safe." He whispered so softly, Blair thought she might melt.

He then gently moved in to kiss her forehead. It was warm and soft. Then he kissed one of her flushed, pink cheeks, calming her.

"You're fine, he's gone. It's me."

She smiled contently at this, closing her eyes and nodding her head slightly in the process.

In one final attempt, he kissed her again on her other cheek. They were both silent. She finally opened her eyes slowly and before either of them could say much else, his lips still against her cheek slipped to the side of her mouth. Blair was conscious of what she was doing but it felt right. She allowed her lips aligned with his.

They were so close; their breaths were mixing as they stood in complete silence.

She kissed him then. Once more, it was firm but delicate as she inhaled his breath; his tongue barely grazing her bottom lips as she savoured the feel of him.

Again he was the first to pull away. There were no smiles but content, elusive expressions on their faces as Chuck protectively took her hand and lead her out of the boutique.

xoxo

"We should get back to the hotel. We have a long evening ahead of us." Chuck explained calmly as they walked towards their car.

When Blair didn't reply, he stopped on the sidewalk and turned to face her.

"You did find the tickets this morning?" He frowned, waiting for her puzzled expression to soften at least a little with understanding.

She nodded with the smallest smile of appreciation, the light in her eyes at the memory of this morning warming her.

"But I have nothing to wear-" She stuttered but only to be interrupted by Chuck's giddy yet tranquil smile.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem..." He was suddenly offering Blair the car door so she could slide into the black town car.

Blair didn't argue but laughed silently in bewilderment to his statement.

xoxo

"How did you find me?" She asked a few minutes later as they sat in a prolonged silence on their way back to the hotel.

"I had Jérémy update me with your shopping movements." He shrugged as if it was a normal thing to do.

"Bit stalker-ish don't you think?..." Blair teased, feeling more like herself.

Chuck laughed at this and shook his head a little.

"Touché. But who would have saved you from that big bad Frenchman if I hadn't have swooped in?!" Chuck winked in a playful tone as Blair turned slightly to him.

"I can handle myself. I'm Blair Waldorf. Unwelcome affections aren't all that rare." She shot, defending her dignity but even she knew it was a lie. She was scared back there. That man was twice her size and Blair didn't quite know what she would have done if Chuck hadn't come to her; if he hadn't kept tabs on her all afternoon. Who said romance was dead?!

"But you played the 'Damsel in Distress' role oh-so convincingly!" He laughed in a clipped tone.

God he loved the look on her face when he pushed her buttons.

"Like you didn't enjoy playing Prince Charming with the _I'm Chuck Bass_ move!"

"Do you practice that in front of the mirror?!" Blair laughed, throwing her head back against the leather seat, still glancing over at him to see his reaction. It was perfect.

Chuck let her have it, laughing lightly with her as they buzzed passed Parisian monuments, enjoying the feeling of laughing, enjoying each other. He turned to her and held her stare until she began to blush and looked out of the window sheepishly.

xoxo

On return to Le Meurice, Blair disappeared to her room, leaving Chuck to brood over a glass of scotch to prepare himself for the evening.

It was music to his ears when he heard the soft tune of Blair singing from her room. Chuck was sat in the middle of their suite, lounging casually against the soft velvet of the double couch, leisurely sipping at his scotch.

His mind snapped back to the feel of her lips on his as he heard the delicacy of her voice. The vulnerability in her eyes when she pulled him in made his heart clench. He felt it but he wouldn't cross that line. It was her who had pushed her lips to his, not him.

For moments he had forgotten the game, a game he had never quite understood. Not for his point of view anyway. Bemused to him, he had consented to this game because of her, for her, not for his pleasure but for her. There was something in her that drew him in so deeply he couldn't explain it.

Surely she had realised the moment her lips hit his that this was turning into more than a game. She forced the idea of wanting this game but what did Blair Waldorf really want. What was she hiding behind those curious eyes?

xoxo

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the dress bag hanging from the wardrobe opposite her bed. She hadn't noticed it when she had returned but proceeded straight for the shower, throwing her clothes on the floor as she went.

It was times like these when she would have liked Dorota or Serena to be here with her. Picking up the mess she left behind and helping her dress, accessorising appropriately. She could spend hours browsing her jewellery collection, picking her favourite pieces to match her new outfits.

Holding her towel at her chest, Blair reached up with her other hand to unzip the dress bag. Slowly and precisely she forced the zip down along its path until the two sides parted to reveal the most exquisite gown.

The colour was a steal grey with a hint of purple. The geometric empire beaded bodice sparkled as she blinked, pulling the soft draped gown out of the bag to inspect the dress further.

Her smile was stuck. She hurried to her pile of shopping bags from earlier and scuttled through her newly wrapped bag of La Perlas, withdrawing the perfect set to go underneath her dress. Not that anyone would be seeing her newly purchased lingerie, she argued mentally.

xoxo

It had only taken Chuck a short period to freshen up and dress himself before he was left waiting for Blair who seemed to have been in her room ages.

Just when he stood, about to get another scotch refill from the bar, he heard the sweet sound of heels clapping against the marble floor.

He saw nothing but a blur of beauty as she walked towards him, clutch in hand and a content expression on her face.

His mouth had dropped open but words failed him as she stood in front of him; her hands gathered to her lower stomach clutching at her purse, a blush to her perfectly made up cheeks.

"Cat got your tongue, Bass?"

She was nothing if not a tease he thought as he pursed his lips in appreciation before finally uttering his first words.

"You're...beautiful..."

She dropped her head at this, trying to hide her cheeks as they turned a deeper shade of pink at his compliment before eventually returning his gaze.

"Just one thing!" She held her finger up in expression to her request with a sheepish smile.

"Anything." He breathed in full willingness to her request.

She then turned so her back was to him, revealing her dress half zipped up to her middle back. The opening of the gown temptingly showing off the planes of her softly tanned back leading up to the apex of her neck which was conveniently showcased by her loosely tied locks.

Fluently, Chuck's took the zip in between his index finger and his thumb, pulling the fabric together in a tauntingly slow fashion. His fingers tingled as he lightly grazed the skin of her spine every now and again until his task was nearly complete and his assisting hand had eventually landed against the base of her shoulder, brushing away a stray lock as not to get caught in the last venture of the zip.

Blair closed her eyes and held her breathing tight as he touched her ever so tenderly as if it was accidental. Maybe it was but she didn't care; her skin tingled at the thought of his fingers brushing against her bare skin.

When his hands finally dropped away from her, her eyes blinked open and she realised what she had been thinking, feeling, experiencing.

Coughing awkwardly, Blair snapped out of her reverie and turned calmly to once again face him.

"Shall we?" Chuck announced gently as he offered Blair his arm.

Nodding courteously, she looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way.

Approaching the door of their suite, Chuck paused to grab to door handle, as he did, Blair's mind froze as she saw the pinky ring sat comfortably on his smallest finger. _The Game._

That's when it all came flooding back. Her vow. She swore, she made him swear that it would go no further than the game yet what was she doing?

She was here with him, he held every part of her; her fascination, her real smiles, _her_.

She was looking into his eyes as he watched her and that's when she saw it. _Him. _Not the infamous Chuck Bass people thought they knew, she saw _him_, the real Chuck Bass; the man who had followed her up to that rooftop. The man who had shoplifted with her. The man who had dived into a pool for her, naked. The man who held her on that balcony. The Chuck Bass who saved her from a stranger and held her until she felt safe again. _Him. _

"You okay?" He frowned when she held his gaze.

Shaking her head she smiled a convincing one.

"Yes. Let's go."

He watched her knowingly as she lead her way out of the door now, towards the elevator.

Wherever she had gone, for that short moment, he wanted to know where. He wanted to be the one who went with her. _Her_.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my longest so far and I think I am **pretty chuffed** with how this went. I felt this ended where I wanted it to, leaving them and you both a bit on the edge. As this is one of my favourite chapters so far, I would love to know if you agree and if there were any parts that you liked especially.

(**Side-note** – Blair's gown; Matthew Williamson bridal gown is the dress I have described funnily enough! Very similar to the season 3, Jack/Chuck hotel trading episode – Inglorious Basstards, I think? Yes I know we don't want to go back to horrible season 3 but that dress is divine and I love it so I'm using it!) :P

**Thank you** to everyone who supports my writing and takes time to read each chapter and review, really means so much :) – You know what to do! ↓


	7. Faulty Requests and Night Caps

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 7: Faulty Requests And Night Caps

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: Well I never! I'm at Uni! Can you believe it?! Neither can I! I am currently sat in my new room at uni contemplating writing this chapter after such a long break! It's been hectic and crazy but I felt I needed to get you an update before season 6 kicked off in a few weeks! Not long now folks! So again, sorry for the wait but I have been super busy settling into uni and living away from home –**scary shit dudes**!

Season 6 is so close I can smell it! I may put out a one-shot soon to get us all excited for the premiere but we will see! Stay tuned!

I'm gonna stop talking now! Enjoy and **thank you to all my lovely reader** and reviewers **AS EVER!** (ps. i know this may be shorter than usual but there is a bigger one to come :))

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

Art. Blair Waldorf never thought she'd live the day when she attended the ballet with Chuck Bass. A few months ago, she was vaguely aware of his existence and reputation but now she was sat so close to him in their private balcony that the heat he radiated sent chills through her body.

His arm was draped innocently over the back of her chair and she couldn't deny her body from sinking into the supporting back with the knowledge that his arm was so close to wrapping her safely next to him.

Wonderment was the word. The thing that truly drew her to this art form was the unfolding of a story, the heartache and love that could be expressed with movement and the classical music ringing through the building as endless amounts of dancers pranced around the stage, telling their story and expressing reasons vague and vivid all at the same time.

His chest tightened as he watched her. The scene was coming to the climax, Giselle builds the crowd up to the inevitable yet curious conclusion and all Chuck could do was sit and watch Blair as she sat upright and wanting in her seat; needing to know more.

She was clenching onto the railings before her as the music rang through their ears, higher and higher, until _Dum, _the clock strikes four and the feeling overwhelms the embraced audience.

About to place his hand against the plane of her back in some sort comfort, he quickly retracted it when he saw Blair quickly wiping a tear from her eyes and shaking the feeling she had just been enraptured by. The beauty he saw in her in that second truly was undeniable.

The curtain came down and Blair released a breath low and calming. Softly she sank back into her chair and turned to see Chuck observing her intently.

She couldn't say much, but only a smile graced her features. It was grateful and needing at the same time.

There was not a lot Chuck could say either, other than his actions at offering her his arm as he stood and the room emptied of spectators.

xoxo

Silent smiles and nods were exchanged but nothing more than that was needed. They walked through the dimly lit Parisian streets through Blair's request. Chuck didn't argue and learnt quickly that he would go anywhere with her; do anything, say anything.

They had no specific direction but just walked; being with each other, not having to speak; the best kind of silence. Comfortable.

"Do you normally take women to the ballet?" Blair asked kindly with a hint of teasing in her voice as she looked up a little to Chuck who was walking beside her.

"Only the ones worth my time. It would be improper to come to Paris and not see the ballet don't you think?" He shrugged with a quiet smirk.

Blair took a moment to consider his statement, a moment to form a reply worth sharing; an art she had recently come accustomed to in his presence.

"Touché."

"What number am I then? I'm sure the list is definitive?..." She noted and continued to push his buttons.

"…So definitive that I can only seem to find one name that comes to mind…"

Her words froze on her lips are she realised what he was saying to her. Then all of a sudden, all the teasing and questioning seemed flawed, unreasonable, unneeded.

"She sounds like a lucky girl." She stuttered out in any sort of attempt to hide her sudden change in comfort. God, he was watching her closely now, she knew he felt the change in emotion and in an attempt to change subjects completely, she began rubbing her bare forearms.

"Here." He gestured as he began removing his suit jacket and now placing it securely on her shoulders so she could wrap herself up in his warmth and scent.

She hadn't realised how cold she was until the material hit her bare skins and she felt herself pulling his onto her arms tighter.

"Thank you."

Again in silence, Blair's mind wavered to the ring. The ring that held a game, a game of which had not been refreshed all day she noted.

Not wanting to break her own promises, she turned as they walked so she was now walking backward, looking at him as she did so.

Quietly and deliberately, she reached for his spare dangling arm, tugging him by the hand until his larger hands rested in her smaller palms.

Her fingers now traced over his smallest fingers and both their eyes moved up until they met in the dimmed lights of the street.

"Where has all the fun gone?" Blair asked sweetly, tilting her head a little as she watched his reaction; her fingers still brushing over his.

Chuck almost felt himself cringe at her words. How ironic. A game that had once seemed the best and most exhilarating idea in the world only now seemed bland and irrelevant. Especially when _she _was now willingly standing in front of him, sharing his time. The game partially forgotten in his eyes, or at least it had been.

"Play with me, Chuck." She was almost begging.

Their eyes were both locked on the image of their hands intertwined.

"How could I possibly say no?" He argued with a flirty quirk of the eyebrow.

He wanted her close to him. Holding him like this. The game was whatever it was. Did playing it mean staying close to her in any sort of context it allowed or did it mean lying to themselves because they had never known any better?

His question was replaced by a cheeky smile on her part and by this point they had come to a standstill. Still facing him, he tugged their joined hands so he was able to stand closer to her.

The small street was almost empty. Only the flickering of the street lamps and the odd dog walker and loved up couple passing them as they stood in a frozen stance.

"So?..." She asked in a smooth and counted tone as she waited for his request.

As he leaned closer, dangerously; Blair didn't move but stayed rigid, placid, even when his hand spread comfortably against her waist and back, holding her in place.

"Kiss me." He tempted as his lips brushed hers.

He held the contemplation in her eyes as she waited a moment. Her hand slowly reached up to thread around the back of his neck; her fingers burying themselves through his soft tresses.

He swallowed hard but kept his cool exterior but she knew better. His hands now both on her waist tightened as did hers around his neck.

Her eyes were closing and so were his. He let her control the pace, allowing her to move into him.

The absent feel of her lips against his almost made him peel his eyes open to assess the situation but just then, they were there. His cheek bone, his temple and finally the side of his mouth. Tauntingly close that he almost grunted when she retracted her touch and stood away from him, out of his embrace.

The sad smile that she masked with a quirk of the lips made him hate it. Quietly he nodded but couldn't say much more. She was walking away from him now and he knew just then that she was running away from the truth faster than he ever could.

Until now, he had never met someone quite as messed up, if not more than himself.

He was following her slowly now and she felt it. She also felt deep pangs of regret, sorrow. She couldn't admit it to herself, not just yet, but as she walked away from him, she couldn't place the feeling of longing and the self-restraint it took her to not kiss him completely and utterly until they were both satisfied with the request.

Left flustered and reserved, it only just occurred to Chuck that she hadn't taken the ring. Left on his finger, just like she had left him.

He had only fooled himself with his faulty request. And she certainly hadn't fooled him.

She was a mind field. They left for home tomorrow and if he could he would keep her here; in this city of beauty and love, close to him, away from the prying eyes of the Upper East Side socialites.

xoxo

Awkward. Like the comfort of each others company had been totally washed away with just a few pecks of the cheek, they now left their evening as it was; cold. They arrived back at the hotel and rode up in the elevator in silence before they parted to their rooms with the niceties of bidding good evening.

Slipping out of the evening's attire, Chuck took time to remove his cufflinks as he thought about the evenings events. He left his watch and cufflinks on the chest of drawers opposite his bed and stripped himself of his shirt and trousers before slipping into bed with an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Another restless night of endless thoughts was on the cards for him, he knew it.

xoxo

A twinge of curiosity hit her all of a sudden when she removed his jacket from her shoulders. It smelt of him and she couldn't resist from holding it to her nose so she could inhale the smell.

Psychotic may have been one definition but to hell with it. The thought of his broad upper body wrapped in the material she now held in her hands made her feel some sort of comfort.

Restlessly she dropped the item against the vanity chair, sighing at her stupidity. What was she doing here?

She carefully and thoughtfully tugged the dress he had bought for her off her body, kicking off her channel pumps and letting her stiff shoulders drop.

Trading her La Perlas for a silk chemise, she slipped into her plush, unfamiliar bed and switched the lamp off; her mind flooding all of a sudden with thoughts of him, what tonight had been.

The image of how Giselle had died of a weak heart filled her body with chills. She had been too weak to protest her love for a man she was warned against, too weak to survive but strong enough to fight.

Blair knew full well that she was weak. Weak to be around _him,_ to know that he felt possibly what she was feeling; the feeling she has subsided, deep within her. Denial.

She hadn't kiss him like _that _because she knew if she did, that would be it. She would have been too weak to stop what she wanted to feel.

The rare feelings that shook her made her want to scream; run at least, but for some reason, she wanted to run in the wrong direction. To him.

Throwing the covers off her sweating body, she clambered in the dark to gain her bearings, picking up his jacket from her vanity because she had forgotten to return it. That was the reason she sought him out now, not because she needed to feel his warmth surrounding her...

xoxo

Chuck heard noises coming from the direction of Blair's quarter and it took a fair amount of self-restraint and compromise to keep him in his bed.

He couldn't. Pushing the thought from his mind, he turned onto his side, one hand slipping comfortably under his pillow; he closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

xoxo

Cautiously, she opened his door and silently thanking the silence it opened in, she slipped into his blackened room.

She plodded to the end of his bed like some sort of stalker and placed his jacket on the closest chair.

His back was to her and the evenness of his breathing indicated he was asleep so she took a moment to just stand what him. She had never felt more infuriated and liberated by a man all at the same time in all her life but, that was until now, until she was standing creepily in the dark wanting so much more than she dared.

xoxo

The moment the door opened he heard her. He didn't see her but he felt her and he continued still and waited.

Truthfully, excitement, anticipation leapt through his stomach as he waited, facing away from her. He knew that if she didn't make a move soon, he didn't know if he would be capable of stopping himself from saying her name.

xoxo

Her feet made her journey, her mind sceptical and her heart willing. Softly, quietly and slowly not to disturb him, she peeled back the duvet of the bed and slipped under the cooled fabric, almost immediately, her body filled with the warmth of him next to her.

She didn't know what she was doing but it was happening. Turning so her back was to his, she tucked her legs under her bottom so she was in the foetal position and the covers were now pulled up to her chin.

The bed shifted under him but he didn't react straight away. Giving her time to settle, Chuck eventually began to turn towards her. Not saying a word, he was now facing her back and with one reluctant but needing tug, his hand slipped over her silk covered mid-section until he was pulling her back into him, against his chest.

The perfect fit.

Blair couldn't resist even if she wanted to. She allowed his hands guide her into his chest until both his hands were now wrapped around her middle and her hands now resting over his, just as his head was now resting on her shoulder; the pillow that they shared.

He kissed her neck and shoulder so tenderly she wanted to melt under his touch. She pulled him tight.

Her legs thread through his hairy ones until they were so close, almost one. He didn't say a word but relished in the feel of her cold feet brushing against his to retain heat.

Chuck Bass was a snuggler, who knew.

* * *

A/N: So….worth the wait? I'm not sure! I wanted to give you some fluff and comfort in this chapter but I have to warn you that the angst is on its way and in order to get a happy ending, that is needed.

Hope you can all let me know how this was because it has been such a long time since I've written and I think I lost a bit of my **mojo**! Please let me know what you thought as ever, **thank you** :)


	8. Croissants And Child's Play

Title: Love Me If You Dare

Chapter 8: Croissants And Child's Play

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A game of dares between two beautiful strangers. Based on the French film, Love Me If You Dare. Chuck and Blair have never met until they meet on separate blind dates in a bar. Blair wants wild, crazy leaps and Chuck is like a fish to water. Hook, Line and Sinker.

A/N: Can you believe it's been six years?! I bloody can't! **OMGG**! I am so looking forward to tonight's episode – even though I won't see it until Tuesday morning at 6am! (god damn you England!) I want to see our couple end the way it should be but then again, I am gonna be in floods of tears seeing the end! **Happiness, sadness** and just an overwhelmed mix! - Bittersweet! It's been a journey and a half to say the least! Up and downs, we all stuck with them and it's just amazing! I could cry thinking about it! I wanna know who has been GG all this time and I want to see this gorgeous but **crazy wedding** and little **babyBass** hopefully!

**Thank you** for reading my words and keeping the **Chair love alive** with me for all these years. You're all **wonderful** and it's been an amazing ride – **Love you** all and **ENJOY**!

**xoxo Gossip Girl! :')**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

Blair awoke to an empty bed and a throbbing chest. What happened last night?

"Morning, beautiful…" Chuck smirked as he walked into the bedroom at that moment carrying a tray of breakfast.

Sheepishly, Blair sat up in bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin in an attempt to hide her smile as he sat down next to her, placing the tray next to them.

"About last night-" Blair began but was cut off by Chuck raising his hand to silence her.

"Are you referring to the fact that you kept me up all night long…" He did it again, that smirk.

Mortified that she might have done something in her unconscious, sleepy state of mind, Blair's eyes went wide.

"I-I-" The words were stuck in her throat as she became increasingly blushed about the situation.

"I must say… I didn't take Blair Waldorf as a snorer…!" He laughed lightly as he nipped her chin softly between his index and thumb.

"I do _not_ snore." She protested, swatting his hand away.

"Anyway…I didn't take Chuck Bass as a spooner…who knew!" Blair laughed in his face this time.

Chuck merely shrugged with a victorious grin.

"Who can blame me?! A beautiful woman creeping into my bed in the middle of the night, how can you have not expected me to wrap myself around her…?"

"…Then again…I didn't hear you complaining when you snuck into my bed in the first place…"

Blair bit her lip.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite. I should get dressed. Close your eyes." Blair demandingly spat in one quick tone.

"And miss the sight of you doing the walk of shame from my bedroom in that delectable chemise?!" Chuck teased as he sat firmly, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Nothing happened, you Basshole... Fine." She gave in, pushing the comforter away from her petite body just as quick as she stood and rushed to the door.

"Basstard." She added behind her on her way out.

Of course, he watched with intent eyes as her little legs rushed away, appreciating every line and bounce her perfect little body made on its way out. Flawless.

xoxo

After calming herself down from the morning's exchange, Blair was dressed and ready for their final day together.

Watching her as she approached him in the living area, Chuck immediately noticed she was wearing the same shade of green that adorned his tie. He smiled discretely at the sentiment and stood to greet her.

"And what wonderful activity do you have planned for us today?" Blair smiled more bitchily than intended as she stopped in front of him, tilting her head waiting for his response.

"Our flight is early afternoon so I thought we could go for a walk in the city, see a few sights. Le Musée du Louvre, la tour Eiffel?"

"Très bien." She nodded with approval and then led the way out with the gesture of Chuck's hand towards the door.

He cursed her silently as if she swayed her hips _that_ way purposely on her way out. Minx.

xoxo

He had let her wonder. Only to find her, only her, staring at the small framed portrait of The Mona Lisa. It was a Sunday, generally quiet but still the bustle of tourists in and out of the building, pondering from one piece art to the next, interrupting his view of her. _His_ own little piece of art stood magnificent.

She titled her head for a moment, and then straightened it. Chuck had disappeared moments ago to take a phone call, leaving her alone with her thoughts. What could have been worse? Being left with her thoughts or being away from him…

Slowly he approached her. He didn't make any effort to reach out for her just yet, but let her body sink closer to his with each step.

Blair felt him before he even had to say a word. His scent was like poison, intoxication.

Just as he reached out to place his strong hands over her smoothly curved waist, she spoke.

"It always puzzled me…"

"And what would that be, Waldorf?" He drawled curiously into her ear.

"The amount of fascination one small portrait holds among the hearts of thousands of people everyday…"

"It's not quantity, Waldorf, its quality…I'm sure you of all people appreciate that sentiment…"

She heard the smirking in his words and subtly jabbed her elbow into his stomach.

"Oops!..."

Blair turned to appreciate the wincing of Chuck Bass as he shook his head cheekily.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask!" He bit back as she winked evilly and walked away from him. Something he had become very accustom to lately.

Chuck followed the brunette out of the museum and into their town car without even a word. Sat at opposite side of the vehicle, Chuck looked over at her. She was sitting pristinely; her hands neatly in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankle.

Something that perfect needed defiling, he noted silently.

"Play a game with me." He spoke with certainty as Blair turned to see Chuck's hand offering her the ring.

"After you're last request, I'd rather know what sort of game it is first." She justified. Her hand reluctantly hovering over his, waiting to take the metal offered to her.

"Jeux d'enfants."

Not needing much more persuasion, she picked the ring from his hand and slipped in onto her index finger.

"Cap."

xoxo

When the car had eventually come to a stop, the pair had got out and begun walking towards the Eiffel Tower, their last stop before their journey had to end. Back to reality.

"What did you have in mind then?" Blair looked over at Chuck who walked slowly next to her through the gardened areas surrounding the tower.

"Sex…" Chuck whispered with a small smirk before looking straight on as if he had said nothing.

"Excuse me?" Blair shot as she looked it him like he had two head.

"Nuhuh." He shook his head when she didn't comply.

So he spoke a little louder. "Sex."

"Is this a joke? How old are you?" She stopped dead in her tracks and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't be so uptight, Waldorf. I thought you wanted to _play_? And as far as I can see, the ring is perfectly sporting your index finger." He argued as he began walking again.

A frustrated sigh left her lips and then she began walking again.

"Sex…"

The ball began to roll. Chuck chuckled at the noise of Blair contributing to their little game.

"Sex." Chuck said a little louder and so on.

"Sex!"

She couldn't resist the laugh that followed. The stares of confusion and the odd smirks of young people watching them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Blair laughed light heartedly as she moved closer to Chuck, linking her arm through his and putting her head down to make it look a little subtler.

"Refreshing!" Chuck teased which only made Blair blush more.

"SEX!" Chuck shouted, relishing in Blair being so close to him and strangely, the disapproving looks he was receiving from the variety of passer-byers.

"SEX!-" Blair wailed after him.

All of her sudden, her words were heavy, she couldn't see anything in front of her, her legs deceived her and then _blank. _She became heavy on his arm.

Reacting quickly, Chuck looked down, he saw her going but he wasn't fast enough so he wrapped his arms around her waist and legs, lifting her up as she became limp in his arms.

"Blair- Blair? Can you hear me?" He panicked, rushing to the nearest bench, he sat down with her still in his lap, stroking her face calmly, rousing her.

xoxo

It felt like hours. She was lifeless in his arms and his heart skipped beats. The worry brewing in his chest was more than he cared to mention.

"Hmmm…Chuck?" She uttered through closed eyes, feeling the warmth of someone around her.

"I'm here, it's okay, open your eyes…you're safe…" He soothed; both her and himself. Relief washed over him as he ran a cool hand over her forehead; slowly she opened her eyes to the sight of him looming above her.

She was lying in his arms, she felt safe. Lighter.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You collapsed. I'm assuming it's because you haven't eaten all day. My breakfast tray not enticing enough?!" He joked, helping her to sit up next to him.

"You were being an ass-" She explained, rubbing her head as she began to loll, feeling light headed again, she rested her head against his shoulder as his arm came to wrap her.

"Here, drink this." Chuck offered some water. Where he acquired it from, she didn't care.

"I need to lie down…"

"Food first, you need to get your blood sugar levels back up. You can sleep on the plane." Chuck told her as he helped her to stand.

Almost falling over, still weak, Chuck took most of her weight with his arms; threading one around her waist and the other holding her hand to steady her.

When they came across a food van, Blair immediately shook her head.

"Oh no! I'm not eating street food, Chuck!" She protested, trying her best to walk in the opposite direction but having no luck due to the fact he was holding her up.

"You need to eat something. Stop being a prude, Waldorf."

With that, she scowled and Chuck ordered her a croissant.

The smell filled her nose before she saw what was being offered. Her stomach wasn't hesitating so she reluctantly took the fresh croissant when Chuck offered it.

"Not so bad, huh?" He smiled when she turned her head away from him in a losing scowl.

She hated when he was right.

"You're sexy when you get mad…" He teased as they walked back to the car and by this point; Blair had enough strength to shove him in the chest.

"And you're cute when you're being all protective!...Who knew Chuck Bass had a sensitive side!..."

"…Nice to have you back, Waldorf."

She laughed with a shrug at his sort-of compliment and didn't even protest when he reach out for her hand as they made their way back to the car.

Chuck Bass was a hand holder.

xoxo

Not long after they board the Bass jet and were soon comfortably sat. Blair sat to one side of the jet while Chuck took the other for take off. He caught her looking over at him more than a few times and she merely smiled sheepishly.

Few words were shared and eventually the pilot announced it was safe to walk around.

Chuck stood to get himself a drink at one point, offering Blair one but she denied him politely.

Staring absently at the TV screen, Chuck was content.

Blair couldn't fight the urge. She was getting restless. In two minds as to what to do, she threw open her French vogue and flipped the pages.

It was just them. Only the two of them and this would be their last chance to be alone. No suspecting eyes of the UES elite, just them.

So quietly, Blair threw her magazine aside, she stood with reason. Kicking her heels off her feet, she gathered the blanket that was once on her lap and crossed the plane to _him_.

Smiling inwardly, he didn't say a word or make a move as she came to sit next to him.

Sweetly, she swung her tired legs over his thighs, snuggling into his chest before dropping her head onto his shoulder when he then helped her pull the blanket over them both.

Finally, he was pushing his arms under her waist and across her legs, brushing his hand affectionately over her feet, always so chilly. He warmed them up and as he did so, she smiled into his chest, leaving a quick kiss on his chin before she closed her eyes.

As he breathing evened out, Chuck dropped a kiss onto her forehead, snuggling her closer. Bliss. It felt like _home _and he wasn't sure he would be able to give this up.

If they only had the game, he never wanted it to end. Would he dare risk more? He knew the implication but did she? _Leap with me. Cap._

* * *

A/N: There it is folks. The next chapter is going to be either fun or hot and heavy in an angsty love sense?! I wanted to give you this little update before the big finale tonight – i'm still in shock…six years, wow! **Thank you** for everyone still reading this! You know what to do! Call it a finale gift?! ;)


End file.
